Secret Surprises
by ZoeyBug
Summary: McAbby... implied Tiva... McGee gets some shocking news from Abby. HIATUS. Sorry, guys.
1. Shocker

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own anything (sadly) because if I did, NCIS would change forever! (for the better of course!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She mesmerized him. Her long, black pigtails, her favorite black, leather platform shoes, her short, plaid skirt, her always bouncy and possitive attitude, hell, even her music...

"Probie!" Tony yelled, pulling him from his trance.

"Yeah? Oh. Sorry, won't happen again."

"Daysleeping again, McGee?" Ziva asked, smiling.

"Day_dreaming, _Ziva, and no, I am not," he defended himself.

"You are a _very _bad liar, McGee."

"I think I'll go see what Abby's up to," he said as he walked to the elevator.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When he walked into the lab, he immediately knew something was wrong, but what was it? Music. That was it. The normal Abby-style music was replaced with a strange silence.

Tim looked around until he realized his Gothic Princess was nowhere in sight. He began to worry; that's when he heard a whimpering sound coming form her office. Was Abby crying? She never cried unless something truly awful had happened. Was she okay? Who or what would dare to make his Abby cry?

All rational thoughts left his mind when he saw her huddled in a corner hugging her stuffed hippo, Bert. "Abby, honey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

She laid her head on his shoulder and mumbled something incomprehensible into his neck.

"What?"

She leaned back to look him in the eyes, tears still streaming from hers, "I'm pregnant."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Drama, drama, drama... don't you love it??? Okay, so continue or no? If I get, oh, let's say, 10 good reviews I will continue (with longer chapters, I promise!!).


	2. The Decision

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update... lots of family stuff and school exams (which continue this coming week). Oh, and I'm sorry this isn't as long as I promised but the next one _should _make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from NCIS; I just like to borrow them from time to time :)

* * *

Those two little words were all the excuse his mind needed to stop working all together. "Uh...um... well, um..." was the only thing coming out of his mouth.

_How can I be a father?! I'm not cut out for it! _he thought when his mind finally started working right again. _How did this happen? Well... I know _how _it happened, but... pregnant?!_

After a while, he realized she had stopped crying and was now staring at him expectantly.

"So, what should we do?" he asked, then realized what a stupid question that was.

"An abortion is out of the question; you know how I feel about that."

"Yeah, but are _we _ready to be parents?" he asked hesitantly.

"I guess we're gonna have to be, 'cause, thinking about it, I don't think I could go through with an adoption either," she told him.

"I know what you mean," he replied. "I wouldn't want to know I have a kid out there somewhere but never be able to see him."

"Or her," she added.

He smiled.

"So are you up to the task of raising a kid?" she asked, starting to get excited.

"Yeah. You know, if it's a girl, there's no way she's even gonna know the word 'boys' until she's out of college," he said protectively.

He stood up, then helped her up, too.

"And if it's a boy..." she started.

"He's getting nowhere near Tony," they said simultaneously, then they laughed, and an awkward silence grew between them.

"McGee! You still down here?" Tony shouted when he walked into the lab.

"Yeah," he answered, walking back into the lab with Abby right behind him.

Tony saw the mascara streaked down Abby's face from when she'd been crying. "Good grief, Probie! What'd you do to her?"

"He didn't do anything to me, Tony! I was just upset about some news I got earlier, but Timmy helped me see that it wasn't so bad after all," Abby defended him.

"Wha-" Tony started.

"It's nothing; what do you need, Tony?" Tim asked.

"Boss got us a case," he answered, instantly forgetting the previous conversation.

* * *

Again, sorry for the short chapter and taking so long... anyway I run on reviews! So if you want a better, longer chapter, you'd better R&R, peeps (please!)!


	3. After All

A/N: This would be the chapter that the youngins should stay away from...

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah... the usual... I don't own anything except the storyline.

* * *

Tony and Tim left, and Abby's mind began to wander. _How did this happen? We used a condom... or did we? I don't think we did. Gibbs is gonna freak. Poor Timmy; I hope Gibbs doesn't go too hard on him, after all, it was my idea to start things up again._

_Flashback_

_She was drunk, and she knew it. She'd gone to the bar with Tony, Ziva, and Tim after a long, hard day at work. Then, when twelve o'clock rolled around, Tony and Ziva left to do God knows what, and she was stuck with Tim. Not that there was anything wrong with Tim, it was just their history together that made her a little uncomfortable. But, as previously stated, she was drunk, so she probably would care until in the morning when the hangover kicked in._

_"Abby," Tim cautioned as she asked the bartender for another drink, "I think you've had enough."_

_"You know what?" she slurred. "I think you're right' but you know what I haven't had in a while?"_

_Uh-oh. Tim could see where this was going._

_"Sex."_

_"Uh, Abs, I..." was all he could get out before she crushed her lips to his._

_They managed to make it back to his place, but as soon as he shut the door to his apartment behind them, her lips were on his once again. He picked her up, supporting her back with one hand and her butt with the other. She wrapped her legs around his waist and off to the bedroom they went. Then, he gently laid her down on the bed and pulled her shirt up over her head._

_"Oh, McGee!" she moaned as he kissed her neck._

_In less than a minute, and in between kisses, he'd undressed her completely, and she'd gotten his shirt off. She seemed to be having trouble with his belt so he removed it himself and in no time at all they were both naked, their clothes scattered across the room. _

_He grabbed her breast and gently massaged it while he continued to caress her lips with his; all the while, Abby was becoming wetter and wetter. Making his way down her body and leaving a trail of kisses along the way, he ran his tongue over her soft skin, outlining her tattoos._

_Finally, he reached his destination. She screamed as he placed an index finger in her core, even louder as his middle and ring fingers made their way in as well. _

_She was screaming his name so loudly he could already hear his neighbors complaining, but he didn't care. At that moment, all he really cared about was Abby and that he and Abby were together again, even if only for one night. Though he knew it probably wouldn't have happened if she had been sober, and he was a bit ashamed of taking advantage of her. He'd worry about that in the morning._

_He made his way back up his body and gave her a long, slow kiss before entering her. Slowly, as not to hurt her, he started pumping in and out of her. She, apparently, was dissatisfied with the speed or depth he was at, so she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him automatically got the message and sped up the pace. Then, right on cue, they both came fast and hard. Tim let her ride out her orgasm and planted one last kiss on her lips before collapsing on his side of the bed. She then rolled over to lay her head on his chest, and they both fell asleep._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

R&R! And, by the way, this will_ probably_ be the only M rated chapter (there's only so much smut I am willing to put into a story).


End file.
